


Intoxication

by NamineMixi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bakura the ultimate wingman, Begging, F/M, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Missionary Position, Multiple One-Shots, Office, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex in Unconventional Places, Smut, Standing Sex, semi-public, the Shadow Realm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineMixi/pseuds/NamineMixi
Summary: [Three one-shots, one prompt]You, Kaiba, and the unignorable need to fuck.





	1. Mad Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I completely forgot to address her panties, and I added a few more things to the smut scene ❤️ Enjoy!
> 
> I was gathering prompts for my Pining drabbles when i eventually ran into aphrodisiacs/sex pollen, whereupon I realized it was a very nice, flexible prompt, especially when it comes to Kaiba!
> 
> I'm pretty excited to finish all three parts, partly because it's seriously nagging at me, and partly because everybody in the Kaiba community has been super amazing, making me want to contribute more to the tag ❤️
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

You smile to yourself as Isono drops off today's pile of gifts at your station. Aside from the fact that your boss was a very volatile man who constantly had unreasonable demands, working for Seto Kaiba definitely had a lot of perks.

It was part of your job as the head of his secretarial staff to sort through his fans' gifts. Sometimes cryptic duel invitations or Mokuba ransom notes would end up in there, and you needed to make absolutely sure Kaiba wouldn't miss anything. He didn't care what happened to the pile, and the secretarial department didn't mind sharing the loot at the end of the day.

You mostly enjoyed partaking in the coffee, tea and snacks, as your boss's fans definitely did not shy away from the most rare and expensive brands. You figured it wasn't dangerous to consume the branded stuff because it's all properly sealed and packaged, while anything homemade gets immediately tossed out. Besides, you didn't mind letting your staff take all the other gifts anyway because it's mostly clothing, fragrances and gadgetry for men.

You greet Isono a good morning as you help him bring the pile into a nearby meeting room. "Doesn't Fuguta-san usually bring these? To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Isono grunts a small laugh at the sight of your smirk, wondering internally how someone as haughty as you could have lasted 5 years working directly under Seto Kaiba without getting fired.

"Fuguta is handling a particularly feisty fangirl downstairs in the lobby," Isono shakes his head, still in disbelief of how crazy his boss's fans could really get, "She insists she has to bring it herself and got all feral on security when they told her she couldn't do that. I don't understand, they're just mostly teenage girls but they get so terrifying."

Your grin turns lopsided, thinking of what Fuguta and the other security detail must be going through right now, "Well, who wouldn't kill for the chance to meet Seto Kaiba face to face, right? Especially nowadays!"

You eye some of the usual treats, as a lot of people constantly gave the same kind of gifts everyday. Isono nods a curt goodbye as you lift a box of teabags with cutesy but elegant packaging to further inspect it. You didn't recognize the brand, but you didn't really doubt its legitimacy; the box, the sachets the teabags were covered in, even the neatly pressed tea leaves, were all definitely professionally done.

It didn't help that it emitted such a pleasantly sweet aroma, between you and the pile of gifts, you couldn't wait to take a sip out of the inevitably delicious cup of tea this was going to be.

As if on cue, Kaname and Takeyama, two of your immediate subordinates, appeared at the doorway, "Good morning, senpai!"

"Don't smile so wildly, I know you're all excited, but remember, as far as Shacho knows, all of this is going to the trash." You couldn't help but grin at the look of enthusiasm on their faces regardless.

You boot up the PC on your desk as you set your cup of tea beside your mousepad. You could barely contain your own excitement as the sweet, mellow fragrance coming from the tea seemed to completely fill your head. You had even decided to mix in a bit of milk after catching a whiff of honey from the tea leaves. Really, with the stress of this job, you knew you deserved something decadent and indulgent once in a while.

You impatiently click through some e-mails before deciding you really had to take a sip of your concoction right. NOW.

The taste was every bit as amazing as you expected it to be. The creaminess of the milk melted well into the sweet tones of honey, while the strength of the Assam punctuated the drink with much-needed flavor. You shuddered slightly as the tea filled you with unbelievable warmth. This was shaping up to be a great day, crazy stalker at the lobby notwithstanding.

Pleasantly warmed by your incredibly delicious tea, you proceeded to go through your emails much calmer and happier. You took more and more sips of your drink, knowing you had more teabags of the stuff anyway and you could always just fix another cup in the breakroom if you felt like it.

It had only been two hours into the work day and you already had three cups of your new favorite tea, you were vaguely aware this was much more than you'd usually drink in such a short time, but you were already trying to research the brand so you'd know where to buy more when you eventually run out.

You hurriedly close your supermarket tabs as your boss, the devil himself, bursts into your section on the way to his own office. 

His very presence seemed to make the air a lot thicker, as you realize you were taking shallower breaths. You had long admitted to yourself you were hopelessly attracted to your boss despite the fact he was an asshole  _ at best _ , but you've been smart enough to keep that information to yourself. Something about him today made you feel both nervous and excited.

Seto Kaiba slows to a halt at the sight of you, his eyes glaring holes into your face. You smile good-naturedly, not feeling a single bit of intimidation, "Top of the morning, sir!"

Not that you normally would let Kaiba intimidate you anyway, but today you couldn't even be assed to try to read his moods, you were going to have a great day no matter what!

"Your face is red."

You bring your hands up to your face and feel the warmth radiating off of your skin. You did feel a little warm, but you assumed it was just the tea, "Strange. It will probably wear off though!"

Kaiba narrows his eyes at you momentarily before striding towards his office, "Bring me this morning's report."

You would have confirmed that with him more cheerfully hadn't you started to get the feeling that you did something you shouldn't have done. You couldn't stop thinking about the way he looked at you, even though it was something you were already used to. You stare at your menacingly depleted tea cup, but you shook your head and willed yourself to return to work. It was probably nothing.

You try to focus on each department's e-mailed updates, compiling them into a separate document for easier reading. It was working out for you for a few minutes, but eventually you realize you couldn't seem to understand whatever it is these damned departments were talking about. What exactly should you be putting in this report anyway? You wrap your arms around yourself, realizing the pleasant warmth that tea gave you wasn't going away.

You glance worriedly towards your boss, he hadn't frosted the glass walls to his office today, which is something you normally liked. Seto Kaiba was hell to work under, but you couldn't deny he was easy on the eyes.

You felt your whole body shudder--  _ it's fear!  _ You remind yourself,  _ nothing else _ \-- as you catch him apparently staring at you from across his office. He stared you down as you flinched and whipped your head back to your monitor. He probably knew something was up and wanted to see if you were slacking off.

You hurriedly scroll through more emails before a new one suddenly pops up at the top of your inbox. It was from Security.

You bring a hand to your mouth as you began to read about this morning's events. 

_ A young woman became visibly upset upon being told she had to deposit her gift at the front desk. She screamed and struggled against security as we escorted her out of the building. _

The warmth bubbling inside of you almost dwarfed the dread starting up as you read the document.

_ Transcript: _

_ "You don't understand, I have to give it to Kaiba-sama!" _

_ "When I do you won't be treating me like this! I'll have you all fired. Let me in!" _

_ "He'll fall in love with me, I don't care if you don't believe it because it's going to happen!" _

You sighed at how stupid you realized you were, you knew you shouldn't have trusted anything you didn't recognize, but you went and drank the damned tea anyway.

You thought about how you were going to report this to Seto Kaiba, but you flinched when just the thought of him hit you with a pang of need. Showing up in front of him was probably a very bad idea, but you couldn't just leave your terminal for--possibly --a few hours without explaining anything. You also really,  _ really _ , wanted to see him, but you decided to conveniently ignore that thought.

You hit the button on your desk indicating your need to enter his office, technically you could buzz yourself in, but that was something only used for guests. You still needed his permission to come and go from his office. With the way he was staring at you, he probably already knew something was wrong, maybe he'd deny you entry and you wouldn't have to deal with him after all. Truth be told, you didn't know what to do. Go to the infirmary? Run to the washroom and deal with things yourself? Anything sounded better than dealing with the throbbing heat assaulting all your senses.

A loud buzzing noise brings you out of your thoughts. Seto Kaiba was allowing you in.

\---

You swallowed hard as Kaiba immediately frosted the glass walls as soon as the door closed behind you.

"Out with it." He was staring with what you think was supposed to be coldness, but all you could think about in that moment was how goddamned gorgeous this man was.

You knew just how fucked you were going to be if you stayed in this room any longer, "I--I mistakenly prepared some tea that turned out to be from one of your s-stalkers..."

He stayed silent, his gaze not faltering. He knew you had more to say. His unwavering eye contact stoked the fire inside you further.

You clutched at the hem of your skirt, wanting to look at anything else but him, though you find yourself unable to, "I think it's a, uh… s-stimulant…"

To your surprise--and agony-- Seto Kaiba smirked at your admission. You fidgeted as you fought the desire roiling in your stomach,  _ Does he even realize how attractive he is? _

"A-anyway I have to really go right now and find a way to deal with this I--," you ducked your head rapidly to avoid having to stare at your boss any longer, starting towards his office door. You stop right in front of it, shaking the handle and only to find it locked.

Your body shudders at what this could possibly mean, "Sir, please!" Your hands remain on the door, afraid of what you'd do if you had to look at your boss again. Each second you spent inside his office compounded the heat consuming your body. You clutched at the handle tighter, the desire was already starting to hurt.

"What do you intend on doing to deal with that, exactly?" You could practically hear the sadistic amusement  _ dripping _ from his voice.

"I-I was gonna figure it out, okay?!" Somewhere along the five years you've been with Seto Kaiba, he began allowing you to speak informally to him, though you always made sure to refer to him respectfully and to never go too far with your ribbing. He opens up at a snail's pace, but then again you never expected he'd let you get this far at all.

You stick yourself against the door, willing the cold glass to calm the unbearable heat, "I-I could do it myself, o-or find someone who can help--"

" _ No _ ." He barked, a little too quickly, you would have wondered why he sounded displeased about what you said--all you wanted was to find a doctor or something-- but a heavy haze was clouding your mind.

"Look at me." 

"Kaiba-san, you don't know what you're asking." You emphasize the honorific, trying to put distance between you even if you couldn't do it physically.

"I do. Come here." 

The way his voice sounded huskier than usual sent a wave of intrusive pleasure through your entire body. You turned around anyway, but making sure to only stare straight at the floor. You caught a glimpse of his well-polished shoes, apparently he was leaning on his desk, his long, toned legs crossed at the ankles.

"You've defied me for so long… you think I'm going to let an opportunity to put you in your place pass?"

Your knees buckle under you, as you clutched at yourself again,  _ it's fine, I needed to sit anyway _ , every word coming out of your boss's mouth pushed a button inside you. Sure, you were under the influence of an extremely potent aphrodisiac, but something tells you you would be putty in his hands regardless.

You were a little angry at yourself for being so turned on when Kaiba was basically belittling you, but it wasn't about to stop you from clapping back, it was like a reflex at this point, "Ho~h? N-now you're gonna act like you don't like it when I tease you?"

He uncrosses his impossibly long legs and smirks down at you, "You're not really in a position to be talking like that right now."

You look up into his eyes, fully intending to be defiant, but the moment you did you knew you were done for.

You let out an undignified whimper at the sight of his face; his cold, blue eyes staring down at you, his tall nose turned up, his lips curled at one end in a smug grin, and his chiseled jawline showcased perfectly by the slight tilt of his head.

Kaiba laughed darkly at your distress, "Kaiba, I-I can't--" you gasp, each sound coming from him reverberating through your very core. He knew exactly what he was doing to you.

"Y-you're being cruel, j-just let me leave if you're just gonna toy with me, g-geez!" You were sweating bullets despite the strength of the air conditioning in his office. If this took any longer you would stuff your hand down your panties, Kaiba be damned. It was all his fault anyway.

"Don't worry," he started, dark and hungrily, barely above a whisper, "I'll give you what you want."

"...W-what?"

Kaiba leans toward you, cupping your chin with one hand, "You just have to beg for it, first."

"N-Na-- How dare you?!" You slurred your words, his proximity setting your nerves alight, however, you could still feel your disdain clear as day. You would do literally anything for Kaiba right now, but you were doing your best to pretend that wasn't the case.

Kaiba leaned in closer, ghosting his lips over yours, "You don't want me?"

You were so wound up you wanted to cry, "I-I do… please…," you mutter, swallowing the lump in your throat. You couldn't think of anything except him.

"'Please' what?" He whispers, right against your skin.

"T-touch me." His lips burned a trail where they went, white hot pleasure following close behind.

"You have to earn it." He ghosted a path from your lips to the side of your jaw. Nudging your hand up onto his toned thigh. You knew  _ exactly  _ what he meant.

"F-fine." With his touch aggravating the desire in your body, anything he asked of you sounded fair at this point.

However, Kaiba laughed darkly next to your ear, suddenly pulling away from you completely. You stare up at him, eyes glassy with tears.

"Beg me for it."

"Y-you… what…?" You feel a bit of humiliation bubbling inside you, hating how it mixed so well with the unbearable desire, "Y-you want me to beg for the chance to touch you?!"

Kaiba only answered you with another smirk, "Well?"

"You're horrible, you know that?" That was the first clear sentence you've uttered since entering his office, but Kaiba didn't miss the way you rubbed your thighs together, one of your hands clutching harder at the fabric of your skirt.

You whip your head back down to stare at his impeccable shoes, "I-I… p-please…"

"You call that begging? What do you want?"

You couldn't help but glare at him again, very clearly pissed despite your vicious arousal, however you immediately soften at his smile, even if it was extremely smug, "Y-you. I want you, please."

He was still smirking as he unbuckled his belt, showing you the bulge straining against his pants, "What are you going to do about it?"

You pushed yourself up on your knees in front of him, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, gasping at the heat you felt as you rested your hand over his clothed erection.

You practically salivated at the sight of him as you took him out of the confines of his boxer briefs. He chuckled deeply at your reverence, "Eager, aren't we?"

Your breath was coming in short puffs, one hand circled around his shaft and the other hiking up your skirt. You were ravenous for him. 

You whine as Kaiba grabs your other arm away from your crotch, he knew at the sight of your labored breathing and your unfocused, half lidded eyes that you were beyond being obedient right now.

You wasted no time in getting the head of him into your mouth, swirling your tongue over the tip. You vaguely felt that the sooner you pleased him the sooner he would relieve you.

He grunts a low noise from the back of his throat, grabbing the back of your head and sinking himself deeper into your mouth. You close your eyes in ecstasy, taking in the sensation of his skin--like heated steel sheathed in silk-- and his musk choking you with desire.

You gripped him where your mouth didn't reach, using your spit to pump his shaft steadily. You were thankful he didn't push you any further than you were willing to go. You began bobbing your head up and down, realizing you were way more into this than you initially admitted to yourself.

Kaiba grew harder in your mouth, eventually causing your jaw to start hurting. He suddenly tightens his grip on the back of your head, effectively stopping you from moving. You stare up at him through lidded eyes, impressed at his impeccable poker face. The only thing that gave him away was his slightly reddened skin, and maybe you were projecting, but you were sure his eyes were burning with desire.

"What do you want?" He drags himself out of your mouth, his voice deeper and breathier.

You were mildly taken aback that he'd keep this little game up, but of course your boss would find ways to be infuriating, "I want you. Please!"

"Is that how you talk to your boss, hmm?" He scoffs, clearly amused. He begins stroking himself slowly, your face still practically pressed up against him, "What  _ exactly _ do you want from me?"

You genuinely tried to focus on his face, but you couldn't tear your eyes from the tantalizing sight in front of you, "I-I… I want your dick, p-please, sir…"

"And why should I give it to you?" The smugness in his expression was infuriating, but he was already pushing you beyond normal levels of desperation, "when you've been nothing but defiant to me?"

You grip at the fabric of his pants, the sheer frustration coursing through you enough to make you scream, "Because I feel like I'm literally burning from the inside out! I feel so hot that it's unbearable, so  _ please _ \--"

"Hot, huh?"

The mirth in his voice was palpable, you didn't know what he was planning for you when he pulled you up to stand, but frankly you couldn't care any less when all you wanted at this point was relief.

Kaiba practically drags you behind his desk, pushing you slightly against the giant glass walls of his office, overlooking all of Domino City. 

"A lot colder, isn't it?"

You knew he valued his privacy and probably has one way mirrors or had the glass heavily tinted from the outside, but seeing the bustling city beneath you only served to exacerbate the heat inside of you.

You gasp as you suddenly feel him push himself in between your thighs, rubbing up against your core. Kaiba leans into you and sighs into your ear, planting a hand on the wall next to your head, "You're drenched for someone who's complaining about being hot."

You bring your hands up over your mouth, completely embarrassed at all the sounds you can't seem to stop making. The way he slid himself between your folds and up against your clit was maddening, it didn't help that he made sure to be torturously slow.

"Do you want me to fuck you in front of all of Domino?"

You knew Kaiba was incredibly sadistic, but you never expected him to be this dirty intimately. Not that you had any sort of idea before today, anyway. His large, slender hands began groping at your top, pulling at the buttons keeping your blouse together.

You whimper, shaking your head despite yourself. Yeah, you were incredibly embarrassed, but you were also incredibly turned on. A fact you were bringing with you to your grave. 

"No?" He slipped his hand into your bra, kneading at the soft skin beneath. He slowed his rutting to a stop, whispering his next words directly into your skin, "You want me to stop, then?"

The skin at the back of your neck prickled deliciously, his breath directly in your ear triggering all sorts of primal reactions inside you. You arch into him almost reflexively, shaking your head even harder this time. You would lose your mind if he stopped here now.

"'No' what? Tell me what you want."

He was resting his head on your shoulder, his hands ghosting all over your body, mostly on your arms, face and thighs, where your skin was already exposed. You whined despite yourself, desperate for him to touch you  _ elsewhere _ , "Don't stop p-please? Y-you're driving me crazy…"

He laughed lightly, pulling your panties down and starting to thrust himself between your incredibly wet thighs again, "Where do you want me? Here?"

You press your hands up against the glass in frustration, the friction was delicious, but it was nowhere near enough to quell the need that had overtaken your body, "Kaiba! Please!" 

"Answer me."

"I-inside… please… I need you inside me…" You hated how he was using your arousal against you, torturing you and mildly humiliating you, but in reality you hated the fact that you didn't hate this treatment at all.

You suddenly felt Kaiba's hand snake over your mouth, sufficiently muffling your screams as he sheathed himself inside you, immediately starting a rough pace. 

You braced yourself with your arms against the cold glass, while Kaiba held you at the waist with his other hand, using his grip to piston himself in and out of you. 

He slid so smoothly inside of you despite the way your muscles squeezed hard against him, whatever it was that was in that tea, it was driving you crazy, every thrust pushed you into what felt like a small climax each time. Kaiba suddenly drops the hand on your mouth to your waist, bracing himself against you. He lets out a low growl after a particular bit of resistance, his face in the crook of your neck, "Fuck, you're so tight."

His words shot straight to your core, pushing you over the edge. You successfully bit back a particularly loud moan, trembling in his grip as you came, but this only made Kaiba drive into you harder. He probably didn't like that. You began whimpering as the pleasure washed over you as if they were waves-- even when you begin to think it was ebbing, a new one crashes against you, enveloping you fully.

You look at him through his reflection in front of you, the image hazy through your half-lidded eyes. Kaiba leans back, watching you with a wild gaze and a sadistic smile, “Whimpering and making a face like you're in pain… But really wanting me defile you like this,” You tear up as you bite your lip harder, trying to fight futilely against the climax his ramming coupled with his vulgar teasing was propelling you toward, “What a woman you are.”

Your knees buckle underneath you but Kaiba’s grip on your hips holds you steady, you hear him laugh as you try to quieten your sobs, your entire body shaking from the ravages of one orgasm after another. You weren't sure if you wanted to throw out the rest of the tea, or to keep it for “future use.”

You were already blissed out by the time Kaiba's thrusts became erratic and shallow, whispering his name over and over. You perk up slightly as he laughs low and menacingly into your ear, "Promise not to scream?"

"Wait… wha--"

To your utmost surprise, Kaiba plants his fingers against your nub, rubbing circles against you in time with his suddenly brutal pace. 

And despite being sure you were completely spent, Kaiba manages to rip a deafening scream--and another earth-shattering orgasm-- from you.

You vaguely register something hot bloom against your ass and thighs, but at this point you couldn't care any less. You trembled, boneless against the glass windows and in Kaiba's embrace.

\----

You made sure you looked perfectly presentable before you stepped back into your section, not a hair out of place, nor a hint of exertion on your countenance betraying the kind of lines you just crossed with your boss.

Aisaka, your youngest and newest hire, timidly approaches you, worry etched on her face.

"Are you alright, senpai? We heard a scream…"

You would have flushed several shades of red if you weren't a seasoned professional.

"Shacho found out about us taking some of his gifts, frankly, I'm lucky to have escaped with my job… He was pretty scary and he just really caught me off guard," You fake-sighed for effect, "But thankfully, he listened when I explained how much of a waste it is to just throw perfectly good things out when we could, uh, use them ourselves or donate them to charity."

"O-oh, I see… that's good to know he finally approves though!" You knew Aisaka would believe you fully, she was a very polite, well-mannered girl, "I'll tell everybody then!"

You smile at her, nodding good-naturedly.

"And senpai!" She turns to you before leaving, throwing you a little wink, "I'm fully on your side, but it won't hurt to be a bit more discreet next time~"

Your smile is frozen, but you fire up an email and hurriedly send it to your boss.

_ Shacho, _

_ I don't know how, but I  _ ** _will_ ** _ get you for this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little preview of the next one shot!
> 
> \--------
> 
> "You could stand to learn a lesson or two, Shacho."
> 
> Dark Bakura's mocking laughter was the last thing you heard as you fell into what seemed like a dark, endless pit.
> 
> You were terrified of the kinds of things Bakura could have prepared for you, but despite the constant gnawing dread, you were pissed. Using Millenium items of any sort are clearly against the rules, but it never seemed to stop all these people showing up to Duel Monsters tournaments with one thing or the other.
> 
> You finally land--very inelegantly-- on what painfully felt like a stone floor. Miraculously, you didn't seem to have any injuries, but you pat yourself down just the same. 
> 
> You whip your head towards a light thud a few feet away from you, finding Seto Kaiba, your duel partner from earlier, nailing a perfect three-point landing. Sure, of course.
> 
> \------
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can! Thank you so much for all the support so far!


	2. Vishwar Randi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate an enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No betas unfortunately, we die like men
> 
> I will probably rewrite parts of this eventually, but I figured finished is better than perfect, and I still did enjoy writing this as it was a welcome break from school and work.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this, as much as I did writing it :)

"You could stand to learn a lesson or two, _ Shacho. _"

Dark Bakura's mocking laughter was the last thing you heard as you fell into what seemed like a dark, endless pit.

You were terrified of the kinds of things Bakura could have prepared for you, but despite the constant gnawing dread, you were _ pissed _. Using Millenium items of any sort are clearly against the rules, but it never seemed to stop all these people showing up to Duel Monsters tournaments with one thing or the other.

You finally land--very inelegantly-- on what painfully felt like a stone floor. Miraculously, you didn't seem to have any injuries, but you pat yourself down just the same. 

You whip your head towards a light thud a few feet away from you, finding Seto Kaiba, your duel partner from earlier, nailing a perfect three-point landing. _ Sure, of course. _

"This has got to be some kind of illusion," you talk at him, looking around what seems to be endless darkness, "We just have to find the trick."

Kaiba stands to his full height and dusts himself off, calm and unconcerned, "It's real enough. For now."

You raise your shoulders meekly, vaguely remembering the time Kaiba dueled Yugi for the first time, and the time he lost to Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom. He's already been banished to what the other Yugi calls a "Penalty Game" at least twice now.

You were thankful to be friends with people who loved Duel Monsters as much as you did like Yugi and his gang, but ever since meeting Kaiba (when he enrolled at Domino High School for like, one semester) you've found yourself hanging around him whenever he shows up to events. He wasn't exactly an easy-to-find man.

He seemed to tolerate you well enough, and while it helped that you got along well with Mokuba, it was more because you took dueling seriously and you were a fellow skeptic when it came to things like fate, destiny, magic and the _ "heart of the cards." _

You rose through the ranks of Battle City with your trusty Chaos Emperor Dragon, somehow ending up in a team duel with Kaiba against Bakura and Malik. With the dragon support synergy between your deck and Kaiba's, you were fairly confident the two of you couldn't lose.

"I hate those stupid magic trinkets. Bakura and Malik had at least two among them, _ two. _" You continue glancing around, your eyes gradually adjusting to the darkness surrounding you, "How is that even fair?"

Kaiba glances at you briefly, before hitting what looks like a small bat with a well-placed roundhouse kick. The bat falls to the floor with a thud.

You look over to the fallen creature only to discover it wasn't what it initially seemed. The bat had a golden body and a green gem instead of a head. It wasn't a monster that saw much use, but you recognized the Duel Monsters card just the same.

The creature dissolves into particles, leaving behind its emerald gem, "Wha--"

More bats emerge from the darkness, flying straight towards you and Kaiba. He charges straight for them, striking the bats down when they tried to swoop at him. You pick up the aforementioned gem on the ground, electing to pelt it at one of the bats going for you instead. 

The emerald collides into the bat, and the creature falls mid flight with a fading screech. Kaiba dusts himself off, having finished the rest of the bats, while you were busy, "You could have thought of a better way to use that."

You shrug, picking up more of the new stones from the newly slain bats, "Well it worked, didn't it?"

A raspy laugh suddenly echoes from the darkness, and you watch in captive horror as an alligator in armor brandishing an actual sword lumbers out of the shade. You gulp, knowing you don't have much fighting prowess, but you knew Kaiba seemed to at least have some form of training.

"Over here, you oversized wart!" You run a ways away, throwing gems at the creature as you went, "Come and get me!"

You ran as fast as your legs could carry you, the echoes of your footsteps against the dark floor made it sound like it was made of stone, and the farther you ran the more it seemed like the floor was becoming cobbled and uneven.

Before you could even run out of breath, however, the monster groans in pain, falling over and dropping its sword. Kaiba drops lightly behind it, swiftly grabbing the discarded blade and stabbing the monster through the slats of its armor unwaveringly.

Like the bats before it, the alligator faded as it died.

You eventually end up with an impressive crescent spear, filched from a fallen Moon Envoy, while Kaiba effortlessly wielded a gatling gun, ripped off the back of a Gatling Dragon. Your arms were already tired from just _ carrying _ the spear, but Kaiba made it seem like his bulky gun weighed next to nothing.

"Pegasus sure has a weird imagination, huh?"

Kaiba knits his brow slightly, slightly indignant, "You're giving him too much credit."

The darkness eased the more you walked and encountered various monsters, clearing into what seemed like the interior of a huge, ancient castle. 

High-pitched laughter suddenly fills the grand hall you found yourselves in. Turning towards the direction of the sound, you find a scantily clad woman with six arms standing in the middle of the expanse. You recognize her as the monster card, Succubus Knight.

"Yeah, Pegasus has a reaaally weird imagination."

You charge without your previous hesitation, knowing the monster's stats were way weaker than the ones you've already fought and defeated. You briefly hear Kaiba yell out from behind you, but the Succubus Knight didn't even bother to get into a fighting stance as you came upon her. _ Even monsters know when to give up. _

To your utter surprise she disappears as your spear strikes her, doubly so as you suddenly find yourself violently shoved away. Her laughter echoes in the vast hall, ringing in your ears as you get up from the floor, finding Kaiba crumpled in the space where the monster was.

He was coughing and hacking as a reddish mist surrounded him. Still breathing roughly from the strain, Kaiba brandishes his gun just as the Succubus Knight reappears high above the hall, gunning her down without another moment's pause.

She screeches in pain, disappearing in another puff of smoke and dust.

You crawl over to him, hesitant to get too close, knowing he'd be livid, "Hey, a-are you alright?"

"You absolute idiot," Kaiba doubles over again, going into another coughing fit as the mist finally disappears, "I was telling you to _ back off. _"

You felt a pang of guilt knowing he took the full brunt of the Succubus Knight's attack because of your recklessness, "Well at least she's dead now… I guess?"

You inch a little bit closer, intending to pat him on the back to help get whatever the hell that attack was out of his system, "Sorry--"

"Don't you dare fucking _ touch _me." He recoils fully away from you, his face flushed and sweat-drenched from exertion.

That _ definitely _ hurt, but you weren't about to make it obvious, "Geez, I was just trying to help! I know I fucked up but being an _ asshole _about it isn't going to get us out of here."

You knew you were fully in the wrong and you were just deflecting, but _ goddamn _ he didn't have to be so harsh about it.

You stood up and brushed yourself off, shifting on your feet impatiently as you waited for Kaiba to do the same.

He took a few deep breaths and stood to his full height, he kept his eyes closed for a few seconds, before setting them right at the path in front of you. He walked with long strides right past you and you followed a little bit behind, annoyed that he didn't even reply to you.

The castle eventually narrowed into a corridor peppered with similar-looking doors. Upon investigation, they opened into different kinds of rooms; a small library, a den, a bedroom, a simple pantry, all rooms that wouldn't be out of place in a castle, and all--inexplicably-- devoid of monsters.

You would comment on certain things from time to time, like you did before, and back then Kaiba would even reply or at least grunt in acknowledgement, but now you realized he wouldn't even look at you. You noticed he maintained eye contact frequently earlier especially when you had to work together to fight monsters, or whenever you felt he was silently judging you when you reacted to things, but right now he was pointedly, deliberately, ignoring you existed. _ Is he really that upset? _

You shrunk a bit, feeling extremely bad about it, but you were still too stubborn to acknowledge it.

The next room you enter looked like a study, a small fire was already going in the ornate fireplace, warming up the small room. An empty desk sat at the end of the room, and a chaise was next to the door you entered from. Kaiba immediately went over to the desk and began emptying its contents, perhaps a little too impatiently.

"Oh, what if we have to start investigating the rooms thoroughly now for clues?" You hum, mostly to yourself by now, looking up at the stone ceiling, supported by some thick beams, with a crude, wooden chandelier hanging from them.

Kaiba decided he was done with the room and attempted to walk past you. You'd normally give way knowing he was probably going to shoulder check you if you didn't, but you were too busy observing the detail in the ceiling to notice him walking towards you.

He brushes past you and immediately falls over, landing on his hands and knees.

You snap out of your distracted state, looking over at Kaiba in shock. You immediately kneel beside him, checking if he'd been hurt this entire time, "Kaiba! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Kaiba was breathing extremely heavily, like he had been running a marathon, when you knew the two of you had just been exploring the castle relatively leisurely. He gasped from time to time, as if trying to swallow more air. His face was several shades of red, and you noticed he was covered in a sheen of sweat. _ Was that mist thing poison?! Did I completely underestimate a low level monster? _

Your mind raced, you would never be able to live with yourself if Kaiba died here because of your stupidity. You look around wildly, desperate for answers, "W-we need to find you an antidote!"

Kaiba clenches his fist and lowers himself further to the ground, "Shut the _ hell _ up and get away from me."

Frankly, the sheer hatred he seemed to have for you was excruciating, but even on the verge of tears you knew you had to do something or Kaiba was going to possibly die. The way he heaved and trembled genuinely scared you, he seemed like he was in unbearable pain.

You pressed your palm against his face, gasping as his skin practically burned you. Kaiba, however, turns his head away from you, choking out a grunt of anger, "I told you to _ step off. _"

His voice wavered, you knew something was truly wrong with him, but he was absolutely refusing to have anything to do with you.

"Fine."

You stood, picking up your spear as you went, "I don't care if you hate me, but you're clearly poisoned and sitting here being an angry and resentful _ jerk _ isn't going to help us find you a cure."

You continued down the hallway, eyes set on the next nearest door. You hear Kaiba's strained voice yell after you, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To fight more monsters. Not that you care." 

You assumed he could sit himself on the chaise in the den you found, and you'd just go back for him later. Kaiba didn't want you around and you needed to keep clearing the castle, splitting up was clearly the logical thing to do.

Tears were freely streaming down your face, but you didn't bother to wipe them.

The hallways were beginning to look a lot less uniform than before, random pillars and slabs of stone peppered your path, etched here and there without any rhyme or reason. After checking a few more rooms and turning up with nothing, you perk up when you spot what seemed to be a trap up ahead of you. A crude rope blocked your path at ankle level, perhaps a cure or a monster with a cure lied ahead. Or so you hoped.

You prod the rope gently with your spear, listening for any triggers or movement. Finally, you elect to slice through it, deciding that the trap was probably meant for people who walked right into it, and not for those who stood a short distance away.

Immediately, you hear stone grinding and rumbling somewhere above. You stared up, waiting for a rock or a slab to fall in the space in front of you. It wasn't until the rumbling echoed louder that you realized it was coming from right above you.

The heavy slab of dark rock slammed into the cobbled ground, exploding into several smaller fragments. Dust coated you as you found yourself pressed into the cold stone floor, though not by the formidable rock, but by a warm, human body.

Kaiba clutched you tighter as he buried his head in your neck, "How many times do I have to clean up your messes?" His deep, husky voice sent a shudder throughout your entire body.

You gasped lightly as he deeply inhaled the scent of your hair, squirming as he shifted above you. Your thighs inadvertently brushed against something hard, causing Kaiba to exhale a stuttered breath. _ Is that his belt buckl-- _ ** _oh._**

  


Before you could grasp what was happening, Kaiba gets up off of you, steadying himself against a narrow pillar that protruded slightly from the walls.

You sit up, dazed, "It's... It's not a poison, is it?"

Kaiba answers calmly, his back turned to you, "No."

A beat passes in the silence.

"I-I'll help." Your words come out before you realize it, surprising even yourself.

His voice remained steady, but raspy from the strain, "Don't force yourself to do stupid things."

You felt a pang of hurt and sadness at his blatant rejection, _Is__ that how he feels? _ However, Kaiba grunts in pain and curls in on himself again, attempting to brace himself against the wall for purchase. It wasn't going to be pleasant, fully knowing he didn't like you, but you put him in this exquisite torture and you were going to make sure to do everything in your power to make it right.

"Well, you don't really have much of a choice, do you?" You walk over towards him, intending to lead him into the room whose door was next to him, "Besides, we can't get out of here if you're like this."

"_Look_. I'll manage. I always do."

"Kaiba." Your hand stops, gripping at the door knob. Your voice was laced with more hurt and frustration than you intended, "I know I don't have legs like Anzu or tits like Mai or, or… I don't know, class like Isis does but--," you try to swallow the lump forming in your throat, "this is _ my _ fault and I'm going to fix it and you can pretend I'm someone else if you want--"

Your breath is suddenly knocked out of you as you're spun and thrown on your back against the door. Kaiba's cold, angry, blue eyes stared down at you, his hands on either side of your head, caging you in, "Kaiba--"

"You need to learn to shut the hell up."

He presses his lips against yours swiftly and firmly. The contact was chaste, but the need and urgency behind his kiss was apparent. You flinch reflexively as his skin practically scorched yours. _ Had he been enduring this this entire time? _ His scent and warmth--the way he caged you in so fully-- overwhelmed you, but you worried about him regardless. It still hadn't even fully hit you that Seto Kaiba-- _ the _Seto Kaiba-- was kissing you.

He draws back slightly, rapidly shrugging off his white leather trench coat, before burying his hands in your hair, one on the side of your head, the other on the junction of your jaw, diving back in for more. 

Kaiba pressed his body fully against yours, nudging a knee between your thighs, making sure you knew he didn't want you to escape. Not anymore. He deepens the kiss, lightly biting at your lower lip, "Where did all your enthusiasm go?"

You were pretty sure he was trying to make fun of you, but the way he said it, raw, hoarse and _ needy _ , made your body shiver in anticipation instead, _ T-this is really happening..! _ Seto Kaiba _ wanted _you.

Internally, you tried to chastise yourself for enjoying his attention, _ he's not himself, he wouldn't do this if his life didn't depend on it! _But the way Kaiba shamelessly clutched and groped whatever part of you he could reach convinced you to enjoy this encounter while it lasted.

You turn your head to give him better access to your neck, as you began to run your hands down his clothed body. The ridges of muscle you felt through the fabric sent waves of arousal and excitement throughout your body, _ Damn, imagine how godly he must look naked… _

Kaiba suckled on the junction of your neck like a starving man, and before you could stop it, a tiny mewl of pleasure escaped you.

As if on cue, Kaiba bucks his hips against you, grunting deeply as he did. He ghosts his hands over your breasts, continuing down to your wrists, clutching your hand to press it firmly against the erection straining against his pants, "Touch it. Directly."

Your entire body was shaking with excitement _ and _unease, as you unbuckled his belt with jittery hands, "A-all of this isn't real, right…?"

"Why?" Kaiba rests his head on the door, hissing as your soft hands envelope his cock, "Nn--! It's too late to be having second thoughts."

"N-no, I just… I haven't done this before!"

You swallow thickly, your hands moved smoothly up and down his shaft, but you couldn't even bring yourself to look, and even if you wanted to, Kaiba was pressed against you so hard you didn't have space to bow your head down for a peek. He was so hot and hard in your grasp, his hips bucking sporadically into your hands.

"It doesn't matter to me-- nngh!" Kaiba cuts himself off with a low moan, you took this as a signal to pump him faster, your arms were tired but the way he grit his teeth and groaned as you did emboldened you. He slams a fist against the door, next to your head, and straight up _ growls _. You felt something hot and slick coating your hands, and you exhale deeply, not even aware you'd been holding your breath.

"...Feeling better?"

The sounds of Kaiba's heavy breathing mixed in with yours, the warmth and the sensation of his labored breathing tickling your ear. He scoffs, tired, but unable to mask the fire raging inside him, "I'm nowhere near done."

Kaiba grabs you by the wrist and pulls you up onto an elevated half wall. You covered your face with your hands, mildly surprised to feel how warm your skin was, trying to hide yourself from Kaiba's intense gaze. The way his eyes drank every inch of you was a stark contrast from just moments before when he outright refused to even acknowledge you.

He grunted his disapproval, but took advantage of your hands' predisposition to pull your shorts and panties down and off your legs entirely. "K-Kaiba…!!"

You blushed into your palms fiercely, overwhelmed and still more than a bit unbelieving that Seto Kaiba was showering you with his affection-- albeit in a way that was a little bit more obscene than you would have expected.

He grips your closed knees and pries your legs apart in one rough motion, the shock from the sudden exposure causing you to gawk at him through your fingers, "Kaiba!! What are you…!!"

You stop abruptly, taken by the intensity in the scorching blue eyes gazing into your own. 

"You can't hide from me right now," His eyes rake down your body, stopping at your exposed core, "not after everything you said."

"Kaiba, please--!" You start, struggling against his grip, trying to close your legs, "T-this is embarrassing!"

His eyes whip back to your reddened face, softening at the sight of your tears.

You notice him hesitate, his hands stock still on your knees, his eyes suddenly scrunched closed as he knitted his brows in what seemed like concentration. You huff, pretending to be annoyed.

"Idiot," you grab him by his sweater, pulling his body over you and wrapping your arms around his neck, "I want to do this for you, just don't make me embarrass myself any further..."

Truth be told, he would love nothing more than to open you completely before him, to watch how his dick sinks into your pussy inch by inch, to memorize the look on your face as he fills you and stretches you completely… 

But for once, he fought every single one of his nerves screaming at him to be selfish.

He switches his grip to the back of your knees, lifting your legs up as far as you would yield. He keeps one arm hooked under your knee as his other hand guides himself onto your core.

You feel him prodding against your clit, wondering why he was delaying himself. It only took one look at his slightly frustrated expression for you to suddenly burst into a small fit of laughter, swaths of the nervousness leaving your body, "It's, um, a little bit lower… I think?"

It seemed impossible, but you were _ sure _ his cheeks burned a little bit brighter at that.

Kaiba smirked, however, when he interrupted your smug giggling. He pushed the head of himself in, his other hand returning to steady himself on the concrete, arm also hooked under your other knee. 

You threw your head back, not bothering to stop the long moan that escaped you. He _ burned _ as he stretched you and rubbed against your walls, causing you to loll your head to one side as you keened weakly. You opted to swallow the pain by biting the back of your hand.

Kaiba groaned as he pushed past a bit of resistance, hissing sharply as his cock kissed your womb and bottomed out. 

Even through your pain-induced haze, you registered him whispering your name, almost reverently. 

"I can't stop."

You smile lightly, gently burying your hands into his brown hair, "Then don't." You guide his head to face you, feeling a little bit braver as you gently press your lips against his.

Kaiba kisses back almost immediately, languidly pulling himself out and pushing back in only twice before he got impatient and began thrusting in earnest. He still made sure to control the force he was putting into it, but his speed was relentless.

His mouth never left yours, tasting you as he drank in the moans you made in time with his bucking. It felt incredibly strange how what once was intense pain was ebbing and intensifying into what felt like pleasure-- each sequential thrust pushing you further and further into delirious bliss.

Kaiba picked up on your moans becoming less pained and more wanton, dropping his head into your neck and exhaling roughly against your skin in relief. Not that he'd admit guilt was something he ever felt, but he'd definitely feel a lot less guilty for how he was about to absolutely desecrate you.

He pulls himself up straight, dragging his hands down your body to grip at your hips, relishing in the sight of your eyes widening in confusion. 

Kaiba looked godly even with his brown hair sticking to his face, falling a little bit over his searing blue eyes. He looked godly even as he looked down at you, a dangerously manic smirk etched on his handsome features.

Using his viselike grip on your hips, Kaiba mercilessly pistons himself in and out of your now-sopping heat, laughing in his signature baritone as he watched your face contort in pleasure.

Your mouth hung open but your voice had already left you.

Kaiba had maneuvered you into multiple positions--on multiple surfaces--before he finally spent himself for the last time, collapsing on top of you. 

Weakly, you wrap your arms around his back, savoring his scent and basking in the warmth his weight on you provided, "_Finally _ feeling better?"

"You shouldn't have been stuck here with me." 

You would have normally taken that pretty badly if it weren't for his arms gently, but awkwardly--as if he hadn't really done this before--returning your embrace as he said it.

"Is that some sort of apology?" You chuckle softly, running your hand up and down his broad back, "you know, a 'thank you' would be nice too."

Your heart soars as Kaiba exhales in an amused tone, pushing himself up so he can look at you as he smiles ever so slightly, "Don't push your luck."

The sound of clapping suddenly reverberates against the stone walls, accompanied by footsteps that seemed to be approaching you.

You and Kaiba hurriedly sit up in a panic, haphazardly adjusting your clothes as you look towards the disturbance.

Dark Bakura stops a short distance away front the two of you, throwing his head back in his usual ominously crazed laughter. You tensed up in anger and discomfort, while Kaiba drew himself back into his icy countenance.

"I didn't think you'd actually go for it, Shacho!" Bakura made a show of pretending to wipe tears off the corner of his eyes. Upon closer inspection, parts of him also actually looked like they were fading into dust, not unlike the fallen duel monsters from earlier.

Kaiba glared at him like he was going to flay the meat off his bones, but Bakura was coolly unfazed, "It's too bad I won't be around for the chaos when you wake up, but--," you narrow your eyes as Bakura begins clapping again, "I _ really _enjoyed the show."

Pissed and embarrassed beyond words, you lunge at him, your face burning, fully intending to punch him in the stomach. However, Bakura merely laughs as you fall right through him.

Your vision rapidly faded into darkness, and you briefly felt like you were diving in freefall once again.

An obscenely bright light suddenly blinds you, accompanied by the feeling of nausea and confusion. Your head hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to the dryness of your throat, the pulsating soreness in your muscles, and the sheer exhaustion that hit you once your body finally caught up.

"Ah! She's awake!"

You crack your eyes open weakly, the light in this room hurt like hell, but you were a little relieved to see Yugi, Anzu and Jonouchi leaning over you, worry and concern evident on their faces.

\----

Mokuba shows up to your room a few moments later. He was still his usual rambunctious self, but you could tell he was spent from worrying about his brother for the past few hours.

"I have a message from Nii-sama," he holds out a small note, eyeing you curiously as you reached for it.

_ Sorry. Thank you. _

Your friends let out an exaggerated noise of confusion, Jou and Honda being especially loud. You had forgotten they were right behind you, Kaiba's cryptic note in clear view.

You scrunch your nose at the messy handwriting, quirking an eyebrow at Mokuba, "Okay, but you wrote this, didn't you?"

Mokuba grins toothily as he plants himself on your bed near your feet, "You got me, but it was still Nii-sama who asked me to do it!"

"So," Mokuba nudges himself closer to you, shaking his wild hair out of his eyes as he did. Yugi and co. leaned further in as well, matching Mokuba in sheer curiosity, "what's Nii-sama saying thanks and sorry for?"

You smile anxiously, trying to hide the panic thrumming in your body. 

There was absolutely no way you could tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of writing this chapter, I realized it kinda works as a prequel to the first chapter of Feelings Yet Unknown, totally unintended, but hey, if it works!
> 
> I want to expand the sex scene a bit more, but I wonder if that might feel exhausting to read, so to speak lolol is there really such a thing as too much smut though...? :^)
> 
> Also, the last one shot is gonna be a lot more challenging since, while I do have a general idea of what I want to do, I dont have as clear of an outline as i did when I started Mad Honey and Vishwar Randi. Still, I'm determined to finish this project, maybe even on Kaiba's birthday exactly HAHA
> 
> Anyway, please absolutely leave a comment if you can, all your reactions are precious to me and they give me so much joy and motivation! ❤️


End file.
